


Shared Journey

by Merfilly



Series: Walk a Different Road [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Charity Auctions, F/M, Tentacles, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After convincing Mikaela to come home after she and Sam broke up, Optimus and she must find where they stand, and how they will go about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Journey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [femme4jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/gifts).



> Contains explicit Robot/Human sex via tactile and tentacle methods. Please do not continue if either one is likely to offend you.

Optimus Prime was sitting in mech mode on the floor of the base in the bay that had been converted to be his recharge berth, office, and meditative space all in one. The reason he was sitting on the floor instead of on the berth was the tiny being curled up there on the pad that could not possibly be soft enough for the organic's body, under a thermal blanket taken out of the survival kit he carried for the organics he occasionally partnered on their missions.

She had not wanted to return to her quarters here in the base, kept for when she cooperated with NEST on surveillance missions. She had also declined all offers to be driven back to her home, despite Optimus' personal offer.

Perhaps, in the long run, Optimus's instinctive decision to follow her had been hasty and ill-prepared for, yet the Prime had found himself at a loss over the entire concept of the female organic just... leaving them due only to a breach in the relationship she shared with Bumblebee's organic partner. He had felt a tear in his psyche at the thought of losing another femme who had come to mean so much to him.

Mikaela Banes had been literally walking out of his life, and though he knew her lifespan would be no more than a blink within his, if the war allowed them to reach a normal age, it had hurt. For once, the separation was not necessary, and he had a means to stop it.

Now, though, with her delicate, fragile form curled in the middle of his immense berth, he had to wonder just what he was processing, and where his wishes now stood. What kind of life could he offer to an organic? She was tiny, and had imperatives distinct to her own species, as well as being strongly coded by the gender she evinced, something that was peculiar to humans. Perhaps that was a side effect of only having two distinctly recognized genders, instead of multiple ones, he considered, then he scolded his own processors for being evasive.

What was he supposed to do, now that he had coerced her to return to a situation she had left behind in reaction to losing Sam's attentions along those very species' imperatives? As energy and attention deficient as she had been when they had compromised by coming to his quarters, it was likely he would have plenty of Earth-relevant time to consider the answer to all he was questioning about this.

`~`~`~`~`

Mikaela was not in her own bed. Neither at the base or at her home. In fact, the surface she was laying on had only a slight give to it, like the...

...pads on the berth in Bumblebee's quarters. She tensed all over, but the rest of her day and night after leaving the base came back. She opened her eyes and grimaced as the crinkle of the thermal blanket shifted around her.

"You are out of recharge?" came Optimus's voice, sending chills through her once more.

"Sleep. It's what we do." Mikaela sat up slowly, feeling grungy for sleeping in her clothing, and her mouth tasted bad, and she was hungry.

Then there was the part she was waking up in a giant robot's bed, because he had come to her and told her he didn't want her to go away.

At what point in her life had the very idea of that become an option for her?

"My bad."

Optimus trying to mimic colloquial human speech patterns never failed to bring a smile to her face, and she looked over at him to see him sitting on the floor of the immense room, knees up, arms folded and resting on the knees. It looked so normal, and the room was proportioned so well to his size needs, that for a minute, she could almost see him in a truly human light.

He wasn't, and that made her heart feel squeezed painfully.

"Optimus? Why did you come for me?"

"I informed you I did not wish for you to leave," he repeated to her, and it melted something inside her to hear it.

"Yes, but why?" she pressed, steeling herself against the power of his voice. She had to approach this carefully, because even though he'd driven them a very long route back to base, they hadn't really talked about more than where she was going next. She'd just rested in the comfort of that molded seat until he had carried her in his hands into his bay and set her down to sleep it all off.

He hadn't left her. She wasn't certain how she knew that, but she did.

Optimus also was not answering immediately, but Mikaela had learned that left to their own devices, they did actually know how to take time to make decisions. It had taken the war to make the very long-lived species relearn quick-thinking.

"You were leaving, and that was neither necessary nor desired... and I had the ability to change events," he finally said in slow, careful tones. "If, on having reset from yesterday's emotional overload, you have decided that leaving is truly in your own best interests, I will not attempt to stop you again."

Mikaela blinked as she heard things laid out on those terms. Neither necessary nor desired? She inspected his features, the various plates of armor that shifted when his emotions roiled up, and read grief-laden memory in them. Her leaving had reminded him of losses he could not prevent, she realized, and he had cared enough to change the course of events.

Still, she was a cautious woman by nature, burned too young by life and cynicism. "Optimus, is it just because I have been a member of your cadre?" She knew he was emotionally bonded to the team he led. That had been driven home by watching the integration of Arcee, the twins, Sideswipe... Prime was a shade more distant to them than to Ironhide or Ratchet or Bee. He was their commander, but to his cadre, he was friend, mentor, and even lover in the case of the two older mechs.

They said Prime had been Jazz's lover in ways that transcended what he shared with 'Hide and Ratchet. Sideswipe and Arcee spoke of a consort named Elita. All of them, both the faithful three and the newcomers, said that Prime gave love because Megatron bonded with hate.

Was his coming for her strictly because he had taken her and Sam into his personal cadre?

Optimus shifted, rocking from on his aft on the floor to up on his knees, face coming in to the berth so close that she could, if she wanted, reach out and touch the mobile, expressive faceplates, and she knew his entire focus was on her.

It was overwhelming, and exhilarating, to have that attention be solely hers.

"I believe Epps would tell me this was the point when I say 'yes' in order to alleviate any weight I have inadvertently placed on you to return here with me. However, I have endeavored to not make a habit of lying, especially to my allies, my friends, and those I choose as my family. You fall within all three categories, Mikaela." He shifted, laying his forearms on the berth, hands coming in around to create a circle around her. Mikaela could see it as an act of protection, but knew, in other circumstances, with a less noble creature, it could just as easily be a threat. "I came because you have emotional impact on my processors that I have not fully categorized."

Mikaela moved from her own position over to that mobile face, kneeling in front of Optimus so she could kiss one cheek, almost laughing as the giant mech jerked back from the light contact in surprise.

"I was hurting so much inside, even though I knew Sam and I weren't working anymore, that he belongs with...well, not me. But I didn't really understand why until you pulled up behind me and said you didn't want me to go," Mikaela told him. "And I'm not sure, still, just what this is, or why, or even if we can... make anything that makes sense. But I know I don't want to hurt, and I don't want to hurt you."

Optimus brought his head back down, laying it on his arm to look at her sideways, caught by her quiet honesty. She was always that way though, speaking truth even if no one wanted to hear it, but it needed to be said.

It was something both his consort and his bondmate had shared, and his spark ached to see that strength in such a frail creation as a human, knowing what had happened to both of the others. "We can learn together?" he offered softly, and was rewarded by Mikaela coming to sit against his arm, before she shifted and draped so warmly against his plates. Not for the first time, he felt the faint tingle of her bio-electric energies, a ghostly kiss compared to the fields of another Cybertronian, but enjoyable nonetheless.

"We will. And if it doesn't work, Optimus, I won't cling."

"I know," he told her, before he powered his optics to a lower, dim glow, resting in the quiet with the unknown future pressed against his arm plates.

`~`~`~`~`

Sam might have been disconcerted to see Optimus with Mikaela riding on his shoulder at the next mission brief. Bumblebee was not, but Sam had learned that relationships among the Autobots were not, normally, closed-off one-on-one pairings. Jealousy was an emotion vilified as a 'Con trait, and so was envy carried to anything beyond a friendly level.

Mikaela did not approach Sam when Optimus put her down on the walkway the humans used to be more of an eye-level with their mech allies. She listened to the briefing Lennox gave, and then did her damned best to look calm and composed when Optimus informed the commander that she was to be outfitted in armor and trained in the use of the communication gear, while Ratchet oversaw further training in her ability to tend the Autobot injuries.

Ratchet's only comment was a slight noise that sounded suspiciously like a cough-covered laugh, while Ironhide's optics went a little wider than usual. Bumblebee's doorwings visibly lifted, telling Sam that Mikaela's staying was important to his own partner.

Sam supposed if his ex was going to take up with some guy so quick after breaking things off with her, it really wasn't such a slam to his ego when that 'guy' was Optimus Prime.

`~`~`~`~`

Optimus had already grown accustomed to shorter recharge cycles, in order to fit the revolution pattern of the Earth, and the way it affected the major organic race they worked with. Installing a softer pad up near the head of his berth, large enough for Mikaela, had been done in hopes of her remaining in his quarters.

He had of course also provided her the option of human sized quarters of her own, but when she talked to Epps and got the noncom to bring in engineers and make a small cubicle for all the needs a human faced, it was clear to Optimus she had made her choice to stick with him through it all.

All of that had led to a settling in period, where Optimus talked to her, sharing bits of his life with her, and hearing all she had experienced in her short existence. There were moments of awkwardness, but after a battle, when Optimus saw her braced on the chest of one of his mechs, elbows-deep in the plating to help clamp off leaking lines or wielding a blowtorch to hastily patch damaged armor in the middle of the very fight, Optimus was more than willing to admit he was lost in the possibilities they now shared.

He just never expected to come up out of the already shortened recharge cycle because Mikaela had moved close enough to start stroking his antenna and audials. Perhaps, when his processors were stable again, he should reprogram an alert that humans were nothing if not unpredictable.

Right now, with his logic defeated by both having been in recharge, and the delicate touch of small digits along such sensitive instruments as his antennae, Optimus did not manage much beyond a low moan of desire, backed by his cooling fans automatically coming online to try and cool his chassis back down.

"Mikaela," he said, trying to turn his head to see her, to deliver his audials from the way she was swirling one hand around the circle of it, and failed, because his frame demanded that gentle pleasure she offered.

"You...like this, right?" she asked him, voice kept quiet because of how close to his receptors she was.

"Yes but..."

"No." She added a kiss, and that moist, soft pressure was electric across his senses. "See, I want to learn you, learn where I can touch you, what makes you feel good. I want to hear your voice thick with hunger."

"But I have no way to return the gift!" he told her, even as his fans kicked to a higher level, because her words made him hunger for everything she was offering.

He couldn't see her smile, but the touch and another kiss that was even wetter, and oh so precisely placed on a sensitive circuit plate made his entire frame convulse in a micro-shiver.

"We can talk about that later, Optimus," she told him, her bio-electric signature so much stronger than he had ever felt an organic's field be. "Right now, I bet if I trace this line down...." Mikaela suited action to words, tracing a path in the circuits that served as sensors for various inputs, and Optimus could not cut off the new moan he evinced, lost in the sensation of feather light pressure so knowingly touching him.

"Mikaela..." he whispered, lost in the need of a growing charge, provoked by those phantom light touches.

"Yes," she answered him, certain and so sure of herself as she used her small size to her advantage, tracing pathways along his plating, teasing at the seams for transformation, reaching in, heedless of the sizzling energy within the frame, to caress sensitive cabling. He was mindful of her moving down along his neck, and then up onto his chest, until she was laying directly on his chest plates, flat along the very seam that was leaking energy in waves as his Spark cycled in heavy bursts of the building charge.

"You could be hurt," he told her, concern for her at war with all she had provoked. Idly, he thought he had Ratchet to blame for her knowing just how to drive him so far into this cycle of craving and charging. The thought on the heel of that one was that maybe he'd have to give Ratchet a commendation, especially as Mikaela applied more kisses and caresses to the seam of his chest.

"Not by you, not ever. Your Spark knows me," she reassured him.

Yes, it did, he realized, and then he stopped holding back, letting the plates retract slowly, with her sliding bodily along on one half.

Her gasp of breath made him cant his head enough to see her bathed in the light of his spark, but the overload was so close... and she was unafraid.

"Beautiful," she whispered, one hand on his plate to steady her, and the other reaching...touching the corona of energy with her delicate, frail digits, bio-electric field mingling in his Spark.

The world exploded into a cacophony of sensation, and Optimus Prime overloaded himself into offlining from that simple touch.

`~`~`~`~`

Optimus Prime had a quandary. He thought about discussing Mikaela's desires with her, but she had seemed so content, sprawled across his chest, when he had come back online that he had lost the moment.

The idea of asking Lennox or Epps passed through his processor, but when he queried Ironhide on the feasibility of such an action, his weapons-master had squawked in embarrassment and run away with both his organic partner and Epps.

Optimus did not consider asking Ratchet; he did not want his medic to be able to gloat that any conspiracy to make Prime overload had been successful.

Mikaela's certainty that his Spark's energy could not harm her, though, came back to him, along with how familiar she was with the berth of an Autobot. Perhaps Bumblebee could assist him, he considered.

::Bumblebee.:: he contacted via the data link, to ease the communication process.

::Prime.::

::I have concerns, on having chosen to partner to Mikaela, that I believe you might have data for me to consider.::

Optimus Prime should have known better. His scout, first and foremost of all his special operatives, ~~except Jazz, whom Optimus had kept from the field too many times, and let his skills get weakened~~ would be thorough in any briefing he gave. The high speed data burst included all the information on a biological level about organic femmes, several tutorials on organic reproductive functions as well as recreational sexual activity, and suggestions of modifications for Prime to be able to please the organic he had chosen.

Prime's face plates heated with the sheer level of frankly intimate knowledge his youngest cadre member shared with him in that data burst.

::Thank you, Bumblebee, that will certainly be all.::

It didn't help that the younger warrior seemed fairly smug as the link terminated, leaving Prime with a wealth of information to assimilate, data that had nothing to do with tracking down the latest likely 'Con landing.

`~`~`~`~`

There was a long period of confusion, as Prime stumbled to his knee, energy blade piercing his hip. His own troops surged in tight, but could not get through the defenses of the linked team of elite Decepticon warriors they faced. Five of them, with two battling him, and the other three holding back Sideswipe, Arcee, Ironhide, and Ratchet. That wouldn't, couldn't last, Prime willed, knowing Sideswipe's temper and Ironhide's loyalty so well. Yet he could not wait. He reached out, data burst into Sideswipe's private channels, calling on the legacy of the warrior who had fallen and cost Sideswipe so much of who he had been. The ghost-twin hidden away inside the Spark that burned fiercely responded to the call of his Prime, and Sideswipe's battle turned from a willing dervish of terror and damage to a more controlled, driven purpose of destruction.

The Decepticons recognized the change, and knew that Sunstreaker had been unleashed, the mostly destroyed mech who was Sideswipe's own Spark-Twin, and long considered the best of the Autobot front line fighters. Fear broke their perfect coordination, as self-preservation roared to the fore, knowing that Sunstreaker never showed mercy, and his sole loyalty beyond his twin was to Prime, and only Prime could stop him. That Sideswipe had absorbed his twin's dying Spark had long since been the legend, but these five now knew the truth.

Prime used the distraction to drive his own sword up, cleaving the one he faced nearly in two from hip to shoulder. His own leg was too damaged to support him, though, and he fell again, rolling over to avoid the second he battled. His blade came up to defend, but the effort was needless. The moment the mech he faced raised his own energy weapon, a blaster shot went clean into his chest, obliterating his spark.

After that, it was only clean up, and Sunstreaker was thorough in making the pieces small. Lennox was calling in the containment team to start the process of the after-battle protocols, and Prime was carefully lifted between Sideswipe's form and Ironhide's shoulders, while Prime coaxed Sunstreaker back into dormancy for Sideswipe's sake.

He ached to have Mikaela there to assist Ratchet, wanting the gentle soothing of her smaller hands and their light touches, but he could wait until the area was declared clear enough for their support team to reach them.

`~`~`~`~`

Mikaela rested in the cup of Optimus's hands, unperturbed by the turbulence of the air around their carrier plane as he used shifting magnetic fields to cocoon her from its effects. She had assisted in repairing the damage they all had suffered, working first on Ratchet, who had lost a servo in his hand to a crushing blow. The two had proven they had worked out all the details, with Ratchet handling repairs that were large, and Mikaela taking the place of the microbots Ratchet no longer had access to for the delicate repairs.

She had never voiced the pain of seeing Optimus so wounded, swelling his pride in her. For an organic, she had proven that logic could take precedence, and emotion was saved for after the deadly decisions had been dealt with.

"Is Sideswipe okay?" she asked him, looking up at him, concerned because the silver mech had been silent the whole time.

Optimus sighed softly. "It is very hard on him, when I unleash his twin. They were tightly bound, designed to be the guardians when the Lord Protector could not be, so their core personalities only had room for one another and the Prime they served."

Mikaela winced. "Oh." She favored the sullen, silent silver mech with a pitying look, then settled more firmly in Prime's hands. "They were yours?"

"Are. But Sideswipe does resent it, and I try hard not to lean into his vow of service often," Prime admitted.

"He resents it because of Sunstreaker dying?"

"Sunstreaker died in my place, to trick the 'Cons long enough for me to escape." Prime's voice was reverent toward the sacrifice, and regretful.

Mikaela pressed into the hands holding her, feeling that careful manipulation of fields to keep her safe and comfortable. "I understand Sunstreaker completely."

Optimus could not help but feel a chill through his Spark, hearing his new love echo the sentiment of those loves already lost.

`~`~`~`~`

The giant mech had found no relief in recharge on reaching their quarters, and rolled to his side to merely watch her as she rested on her mattress. She was his, as the past weeks had shown, spending as much time with him as her species' tolerance levels allowed. She knew their time was limited from his reference point, and was determined to give him as many memories to carry of her as possible.

When she had left his side, Optimus had studied the data from Bumblebee, and slowly, carefully modified his hand to support the most practical method of supporting his organic partner's recreational needs.

As interesting as it was to let her work up to her own overload, as delicious as that flare in her bio-electric signature could be when she was lying just atop his Spark's cavity, he wanted to be the one to provoke her overload. He just had not had the right moment to offer to test what he had done, when there had been so many missions of late.

His processor told him that all the impacts recorded had been accounted for. They should have a breathing room to enjoy, upgrade, manage repairs, and other such activities in. With recharge eluding him, Optimus had the lesson of her caressing him to alertness as a guideline for why now was a good chance to try the modifications.

Small access ports slid to one side and sinuous cabling snuck out of the hidden housing. The thickness of these very flexible cables had been coordinated from a base average of the anatomical data Optimus had studied, and the sheathing of the cables were as softly giving as the organic skin they had been designed to explore. The tips were soft now, for touching, but any of the three cables could harden to a firmer surface, as suited Mikaela's wishes.

They were all loaded with sensors hardwired directly into Optimus's neural pathways, with sensitivity ratings he could adjust as needed, so that her pleasure, and touching her, would also benefit him, much as an organic male's specialized appendage could benefit the male.

Now, keeping the tips soft and pliable, he let the cables ghost up along her skin, savoring the texture sensation data he received. It was one thing to touch her with metal, and another to use this softer material. The three cables separated in their courses, one snaking along the inside of her leg, and two coursing along her torso toward her breasts, as all his reading said those were a secondary stimulation zone.

Each cable navigated the lace and satin of her undergarments, all she normally slept in so close to his warmth, sliding between the elastic and her flesh to explore.

He was rewarded with a sleepy moan, and the slow rousing of her processor toward consciousness, a sight he savored, when it caused her to stretch and brush into the exploring tendrils. She then gasped as one teased the line of her folds, and he shivered in reaction to what that heat felt like.

"Mmm, Optimus," she purred soft, low, husky in the way she was only just waking and full of desire for the caresses he had brought to bear on sensitive flesh.

"May I move you, Mikaela?" he asked, knowing his own voice pulsed with desire, a low rumble that made her writhe against his tendrils on her body.

"You can do anything you want with me, Optimus, as long as you do not stop that!" she told him, feeling the two cables coil along her breasts, stroking and teasing her nipples while the third teased the slit of her folds with careful prying motions.

Optimus chuckled. "Oh, now that is a demand I intend to live up to, Mikaela," he promised her, before sliding his free hand beneath her, never letting the cables cease their teasing exploration of her, enjoying the warmth and motion they provoked in her, letting it roll into his systems and build a charge slowly.

He deposited her in his favorite place to hold her, to one side of the seam in his chest, and then the hand that housed the cables turned over her, cupped gently, so that she was caught between hand and frame, his tendrils continuing to wind around her and find her own sensitivities.

"Oh god yes," she whispered, not a thought of claustrophobia connecting, in the haze of knowing she was safe and beloved by Prime.

The nether cable nudged more insistently along the slickness it had come to rest in, finding the node that Optimus had learned was quite important to pleasing an organic femme. She cried out and bucked at the nudge, confirming that theory, so Optimus settled the tendril there, vibrating it slightly against that node and between the soft folds.

Mikaela all but thrashed in pleasure on his chest, her bio-electricity flaring hot and higher than ever in the moment, and he worried he had hurt her, until she pushed her body harder against the cable.

"Don't stop, oh don't stop that..." she told him, her hands coming to slide along her body and cover the tendrils caressing her nipples. He shook with the sensation, and she did not fail to notice it, actively beginning to stroke his tendrils on her breasts as she rocked along the hardening cable between her legs, panting with her want.

"I can give you more," he rumbled, knowing that she felt it through his frame, that she could bask in the growing charge of his Spark even through the plating she laid on.

"Yes...." she answered him, half-begging, half-demanding, and that tendril snaked back away from the node, hardening fully as it found the port it sought. Optimus gasped as his sensor data relayed heat and tightness, constricting and releasing walls of muscle around his tendril, and the seam of his chest became a crack through which her fainter energy field could brush his spark.

She moaned and tightened her hands on the tendrils at her breast, working herself further down on the phallic cable with in her, as Optimus let her control the depth by keeping it rigidly still. Once his processor caught up with the sensor data, he was confident enough to begin the motion he had studied as being necessary to her enjoyment, and was pleased when her voice rang out, time and again with his name.

She arched, and reached from his tendrils to his hand, caressing along the digits, then back to the cables themselves, while he drove her incoherent. The flush heat of his Spark so close only intensified all she felt, and she was vaguely aware that his charge was building along with her need.

It was his name on her lips, and his hand holding her safely at the edge of his open Spark cavity, and her convulsive shudders that took him into overload this time, fighting to remain cognitive for her, to know how she felt in the aftermath of the recreational sexual activity.

The way she went limp and flat against him, hands only loosely on the tendrils, was worrisome, until he heard her sigh, full of bliss.

"That... was worth the wait, Optimus," she told him, making him chuckle wryly. He slowly withdrew the cables, earning him a whine, but she turned to lay on her stomach to stare up at him.

"I should clean up now, according to my research," he told her, and she burst out laughing.

"Hmm... yeah. And I think I need new undies," she replied, but she didn't move from his chest anymore than he made the attempt to rise.

Time enough later, after the buzz of their union died down some.

`~`~`~`~`

"How's the partner, Prime?"

"Heard some strange noise last recharge cycle, Prime. She alright?"

" _Gonna find my baby, gonna hold her tight, gonna grab some afternoon delight._ " sang out from Bumblebee's radio, and Prime favored him with the strongest glare he could muster.

"My partner is just fine, Ratchet, and Ironhide, you are under orders to be certain she is in distress before ever barging in," Prime managed with as much dignity as he could.

They all shared a smile as he went his own way, meeting Mikaela in the lot outside to take her joyriding. Prime was happy, and had someone to make him stay that way again.

After all, no Prime was designed to be alone, as their very coding demanded a partner to share their life with.

Mikaela, they each decided, would be sheltered, protected, and cherished for as long as possible, so she could nurture their Prime.


End file.
